Le premier jour du reste de ma vie
by GomarCullen
Summary: Bella swan 18 ans et jeune maman d'une adorable petite Carly 1 an, décide de quitter la bourgade de Forks pour poursuivre ses études à UCLA à Los Angeles. Là-bas elle va faire une rencontre, LA rencontre, celle qui va changer sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Le premier jour du reste de ma vie.**

* * *

><p>Hello, alors voilà après de nombreuses années à lire des fictions, je me lance enfin ! Alors je vous demande vraiment d'être indulgent et de garder à l'esprit que c'est ma première fois.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire en reviews si l'histoire vous plaît, si vous aimeriez que je rajoute ou change telle ou telle choses, toutes les critiques constructives sont bonnes à prendre !

PS : je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: <span>

« Cher Journal,

Ça y est, cette après-midi j'ai mis le dernier carton dans le camion de déménagement qui emmènera toutes nos affaires à Los Angeles, demain Carly et moi nous apprêtons à vivre le premier jour du reste de notre vie Californienne.

Prendre la décision de partir de Forks ma fille sous le bras a été sans aucun doute la décision la plus facile que j'ai eu à prendre, Quitter cette ville où tout le monde me regarder de travers, celle où j'ai compris que mon père n'était pas le père extraordinaire que j'idéalisais quand j'étais enfant, pour moi cette ville ne représente que malheurs, jugement, tristesse et vérité. Vérité car j'ai pu voir le vrai visage des personnes que je côtoyer, à commencer par mon père qui à arrêter de me parler et qui m'a traité comme une moins que rien quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte, mes camarades de classe et leurs parents qui m'ont traité comme une pestiféré comme si le fait d'attendre un enfant été contagieux. C'est pour ça que je pars, pour réussir ma vie, pour réaliser mes rêves, pour montrer a tous ce qui m'ont jugé quand je suis devenu une mère adolescente, qu'ils ont eu tort, que je peux réussir ma vie et peut-être mieux qu'eux ou leurs enfants si « parfaits ».

Voilà pourquoi demain en début d'après-midi Carly et moi allons prendre l'avion pour Los Angeles, j'ai été admis à UCLA heureusement mon frère Emmett habite là bas, il m'a proposé de vivre avec lui, je ne le remercierai jamais assez lui aussi, car entre le loyer, la garderie pour Carly, les courses, les cours,et les a coté je n'aurai jamais réussi a joindre les deux bouts, J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie.

J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que la vie me réserve,

Bon cher journal je commence à fatiguer alors je vais te laisser

A la prochaine fois,

Bella »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Enfin à LA

* * *

><p>-Voici enfin le premier chapitre de cette fiction, je tiens a préciser dès le début que les futurs chapitres seront courts<p>

-Merci pour vos reviews, merci de donner vos impressions, j'essaye d'en tenir compte !

-Et enfin un GRAND merci à ma Beta : Chantilly-52, merci pour tes corrections, tes remarques et merci de prendre ton temps pour me corriger.

* * *

><p>« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous arrivons à destination merci de regagner vos sièges et de boucler vos ceintures de sécurité »<p>

Enfin ! Même si le vol Seattle-Los Angeles ne dure qu'un peu plus de 2h20, je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre contrairement à mon adorable petite fille qui dort comme une masse depuis le décollage, c'est bien la nièce d'Emmett celle-là !

Et voilà, les roues de l'avion viennent de toucher le sol ! J'attends donc que tout ce peuple sorte de l'avion pour pouvoir mettre Miss Princesse Carly dans sa poussette sans la réveiller.

Une fois le passage des divers portiques de sécurité passé et les valises récupérées, nous voilà enfin en chemin pour le hall de l'aéroport de Los Angeles.

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Oh merde …

Je me retourne pour voir mon frère qui se tortille telle une groupie de Robert Pattinson derrière la vitre en me faisant de grands signes ! Oh la honte...

A peine ai-je mis un pied dans le hall que je me retrouve littéralement étouffée entre les bras monstrueusement énormes de mon ours de frère.

-Oh Bella Bella Bella vous voilà enfin à L.A je suis tellement content, s'écria-t-il

-Moi aussi Emmett c'est bon de te revoir tu m'as tellement manqué,

-Toi aussi, bon assez parlé de toi comment va ma princesse ?

-Doucement Emmett elle dort, et crois-moi t'as pas envie de la réveiller !

Il se penche doucement vers Carly pour la regarder de plus près :

-Elle a tellement changé, je sais que tu m'envoies des photos mais c'est pas pareil…, chuchota-t-il

-Oui je sais, c'est vrai que la dernière fois que tu l'as vue en vrai elle n'avait que quelques jours

-Ouais je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir pu être là pour vous pendant cette année surtout avec Pap..., dit-il tristement

-Change de sujet s'il te plaît Emmett, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant, le coupai-je peu désireuse d'entendre parler de mon géniteur

Il se relève et retrouve sa bonne humeur,

-Ok, sinon tu trouves pas que Carly me ressemble ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est aussi mignonne !

-Ou pas...

Après un regard noir qui m'était destiné, il se penche pour récupérer toutes nos valises et se dirige vers la voiture afin de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

><p>Voila voila! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<p> 


End file.
